iosgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shrev64
Re:Nomination I'm delighted that your Wiki could become affiliates with us, and I don't want you to think that I do not like the Angry Birds Wiki just because they have decided not to. The nomination ends on November 11th (every month), and the Wiki with the most votes will become an official friend. Thanks! Sam2011 (Angry Bird's Nest) 16:01, November 9, 2011 (UTC) *Okay, all you need to do is add a link to us on your Wiki's main page, and we will do the same! Thanks! Sam2011 (Angry Bird's Nest) 16:15, November 10, 2011 (UTC) **And no, you can't vote for yourself unfortunately. Sam2011 (Angry Bird's Nest) 16:16, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ***Okay, check out your link on our main page! Thanks! Sam2011 (Angry Bird's Nest) 08:18, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Logo Ok, thanks! Because it's transparent I'm using it as an alternative to the current one, so thank you! Sam1207 (Angry Bird's Nest) 11:03, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Angry Birds Wiki Nobody else is going to vote, I don't think, so I'll put the link to ABW on the main page when I can. All you need to do is put a link to us on the Angry Birds Wiki main page. Also I need a description of the Wiki to go here . Thanks! Sam1207 (Angry Bird's Nest) 10:18, November 30, 2011 (UTC) *Okay, great! I hope both our Wikis get more visitors! You still need to give me a description of ABW that will go on the Official Friends Page. Sam1207 (Angry Bird's Nest) 11:06, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Footer Yeah, I suppose that would work. As you said, might need improving a bit, as long as it doesn't look out of place on the homepage. Sam1207 (Angry Bird's Nest) 16:41, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin Would you like me to make you an admin on this Wiki? I thought that even though you edit occasionally, you'd be able to handle any spam or vandalism (as we're in different time zones) and if you need to do anything to MediaWiki pages, you'll be able to. Thanks, Sam1207 (Angry Bird's Nest) 16:54, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Infobox That looks cool, thanks! I'm not going to be editing so much over Christmas but I will be checking back and making the odd edit every day. Thanks, Sam1207 (Angry Bird's Nest) 08:05, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Page Description I improved the IOS Gaming Wiki:Administrators page, so now there are Community Central-style infoboxes. Please make sure you are happy with the description, and make some improvement to it (I just put what it says at the top of your User/Talk Pages. Thanks, Sam1207 (Angry Bird's Nest) 21:49, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Best iOS Games 2011 Vote for your favourite iOS Games of this year at User blog:Sam1207/Best Games of 2011! Sam1207 (Angry Bird's Nest) 16:02, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Gamebox There is only one slight problem... how do you not display some titles? Such as on the Mega Jump pages, if there is no known engine. Sam1207 (Angry Bird's Nest) 16:02, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Infobox You could ask at the Sly Cooper Wiki, I was going to get Sly Cooper but it's only for PS2 :( have asked at the PvZ Wiki and awaiting reply Sam1207 (Angry Bird's Nest) 19:30, January 7, 2012 (UTC) i just did it 2 hours ago A.r.s.h.'' i am every where but no where at the same time'' 04:11, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Featured User Oh, sorry, I must have forgotten to tell you! Sam1207 (Angry Bird's Nest) 11:52, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Vote Hi Shrev, iOS Gaming Wiki has become a candidate for featured Wiki Here. I'd appreciate it if you voted! Sam1207 (Angry Bird's Nest) 14:21, March 18, 2012 (UTC) : I thought the same as you, but what harm could it do? Sam1207 (Angry Bird's Nest) 08:06, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Jetpack Joyride Wiki Yes, I'm sure that'll be fine. I've been addicted to Jetpack Joyride since I've got it, even though now I've completed all of the missions so far, I still constantly try and beat my highscore of 5600 :D Also, what happened with the PvZ Wiki? I kind of lost what was going on, and didn't get anywhere asking them what had happened to our affiliation. Sam1207 (Angry Bird's Nest) 10:15, April 8, 2012 (UTC) *Ok, as soon as you get the rights let me know and I'll see what I can do :) Sam1207 (Angry Bird's Nest) 07:23, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Game Center Hi Shrev, do you have a Game Center account? Sam1207 (Angry Bird's Nest) 16:05, April 24, 2012 (UTC) App You need to check out this app, came out earlier today and certainly made me laugh :D Sam1207 (Angry Bird's Nest) 16:36, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Merging Yeah, I figured that adopting the iPhone Games Wiki wouldn't be as good, as there is one inactive editor there who's now working on other Wikis and they have a lot of articles not being maintained. Sam1207 (Angry Bird's Nest) 08:19, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Something Hey Shrev, User:Z! claims one of the admins from here was using sockpuppet accounts for trolling back in July (however lack of proof and he cannot remember the admin's name). Just needed to check this out. Thanks, Sam1207 (Angry Bird's Nest) 01:13, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :Wasn't this Wiki that got trolled, no. Might not have been an admin or even someone from the Wiki at all, he doesn't seem to be able to remember a lot. Sam1207 (Angry Bird's Nest) 01:20, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Plagiarism Plagiarism is defined in the policies as copying small amounts of text, eg a sentence or two and sourcing it, but whole articles filled with the app store description is not allowed, mainly because most of them aren't layed out in the sort of way that the Wiki should be, such as how most of the descriptions are usually trying to sell the app and therefore biased which an encyclopedia cannot be. Sam1207 (Angry Bird's Nest) 09:10, September 23, 2012 (UTC)